


Sunday mornings

by kirakira_nanoda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakira_nanoda/pseuds/kirakira_nanoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How both Sherlock and John view their lazy Sunday mornings in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> There is sexual content but it's not really explicit, hence the mature rating, but then I suck at ratings so do tell me if you think I need to bump it up.

Breathing was getting harder. It was just at the point where John had to concentrate to get the oxygen into his lungs, and it really didn't help that the only air available to him was whatever Sherlock puffed out. Not that John would dream of pushing him away for the sake of being able to breathe.

The steady slide of Sherlock's cock between his thighs was agonizingly slow but John had learnt long ago begging Sherlock to go faster never altered the outcome and only made his voice hoarse. John no longer cared. He'd grown to love their Sunday morning lazy sex; the hours Sherlock would spend gently rocking into him, changing his angle every so often to jolt pleasure through John's already so sensitive body, their limbs entwined, locking them together. Far too close, far too hot and yet John would do anything to get closer, to feel more of Sherlock's warmth surrounding him.

God, John loved him and he didn't care that Sherlock never repeated the phrase. John didn't need the overused words to prove it. Sherlock  _showed_ him and there could be no denying how deeply that love ran.

' _Sherlock_.' John gave a breathy moan of his lover's name as Sherlock hit that perfect angle once more and John's body gave up. His arms clenched around Sherlock's torso, pulling them closer as he let out a silent cry.

*****

Sherlock held him tightly as John's body shook through his orgasm, ignoring his own need. It was never about the sex, it was about being as close as physically possible and then trying to get just that little bit closer.

Sherlock slipped out carefully and untangled their legs, kissing away John's broken whimper and rolling them so he was on the bottom. He tucked John's head under his chin and listened to the mingle of their heartbeats, holding his lover close to his chest as they tried to calm their breathing.

Sherlock knew John had yet to work out the real reason he was so affectionate every Sunday, knew it would break his heart if he ever did, but Sherlock couldn't help it. So insecure was he, so used to everyone he loved abandoning him that he felt he had no choice.

He  _had_ to hold John that close, he  _had_ to kiss him that softly, he  _had_ to make love to him and show him that he was loved as a  _thank you_ that their relationship had managed to last one more week, and a  _dear god please _I need this man in my life,_  _let it survive another.

 

 


End file.
